Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Pursuit of Strength
by Pascere
Summary: Strength can take many forms, with each form the meaning changes. Maeve is a 15 year old girl whose goal is simple, to be the best, she doesn't care what awaits at the end, only what it takes to get there. But how will she progress with the greatest obstacle she had to face at the academy. Friends! With her decks of powerful monster and knights by her side, she is ready to go.


**A.N**

**So… welcome to my attempt at writing a fan fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't really know what to say right now, but I hope you enjoy this attempt at writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or it's characters, only the OC's created.**

* * *

It was bright and cheerful day at Duel Academy, students were in classes learning about duelling along with general academic requirements, such as science, literature, mathematics and so on.

The students here are separated by their rank based on how they performed in the entrance exams and throughout their time here.

Obelisk Blue, the elite level duellists who do excellent in both their duelling and the academic side of the academy. Ra Yellow, the middle area for those who are above average in either their duelling, academics or usually both. Lastly is Slifer Red for those who perform at just an average level, or more commonly below average.

Approaching the island from above was a seaplane which began to make its descent towards one of the nearby docks. Skimming across the water as it begins to slow until it finally stops.

"Man, that was quite a long flight." A muffled voice calls out from inside the plane as the door begins to open. "Well, time to get out and stretch my legs."

Exiting the plane was a girl of an average height for a fifteen year old, her eyes were a ruby red which dazzled in the sunlight while her jet black hair absorbed it, her hair was in a ponytail which gradually faded from black to silver, a small scar curved down from her cheek as it touches the side of her mouth. She wore a white tank top and dark grey pants that stopped past her knees, her trainers were a dull red when compared to her gaze with white stripes along the sides, finally she wore two silk fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Okay! So, they said to meet someone near the docks who would really stand." She enthusiastically said as she scanned the docks, blocking the sun with her arm as she does.

Suddenly someone comes running towards her, the person was tall and slim wearing a blue long tailed jacket which had gold trimming on the shoulders and a needlessly large pink collar around their neck and hands, finally their hair was blonde that was put in an extremely long ponytail.

"*Huff* W-well, you finally - *Wheeze* finally made it … I see." The man said bent over, trying to catch his breath, looking back up he sees the girl looking very closely at him as she walks around. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you wearing lipstick?" The girl said pointing out the purple colour on his lips.

"Well, every great duellist needs to look their best."

"Oh… I'm sorry you have trouble duelling."

"Why thank you youn- WAIT WHAT?!" The man burst into anger realising what was said as the girl just smiles. "Fine! Just come with me!"

She quickly follows, just wanting to get started as soon as possible at duel academy.

* * *

_Chancellors Office_

"Chancellor Sheppard!" The man called into the room, having trouble keeping his composure after the girl's insult and constantly pestering him. "The new student is here."

"Send them in." Sheppard said as the girl strolled in while the man stormed off.

"Evening… Sheppard was it?" the girl asked recalling what the pissed man said.

"Yes, I'm _Chancellor_ Sheppard." He said, putting some emphasise on the chancellor part. "And you must be-"

"Ah, where are my manners, sorry about that chancellor." They say doing a large bow towards them. "I'm Maeve. Maeve Strengton! Pleasure to meet you Shep- I mean, Chancellor Sheppard"

The Chancellor chuckled slightly at the girl's enthusiasm. "Yes, of course. Now according to the paperwork, you managed to pass both exams fairly well, but why have you shown up this late?" He questions as she finally raises her head.

"Well, it wasn't for a few days after the exam until we would head off to Duel Academy, so after packing my stuff I found out the area I live at was holding a tournament." Maeve recalls as she holds her hand to her chin. "I thought that since I was going away, I could play a game or two before leaving as a farewell to my friends, turns out I got much further than I thought and was forced to stay for the couple days it lasted."

"Really… where was this tournament? I haven't heard of any taking place."

Maeve jumped for a second as she was caught of guard. "O-Oh, sorry. It was just a small tournament event that was in my town. Not something big talked about over the news or something." She gave a small grin as she tried to clear up the confusion, her grin however just sent a chill down Shepard's spine.

"*Ahem* Yes, that would explain it. Anyway, you are now an Obelisk Blue student, congr-"

"Sorry, but I have to decline." Maeve states as she interrupts Chancellor Sheppard. "I can't accept being put in Obelisk Blue."

"Really? And why can't you accept this placement?" Sheppard asks, curious about this student's refusal to join Obelisk blue

"If you're in Obelisk Blue that means you are the best of the best, correct?" Sheppard nods in response to her question. "Then I can only accept being there if I beat the best the academy has to offer. To prove I am the strongest. Until then I request to be placed in the Slifer Red dorms."

This student really intrigued Chancellor Sheppard as she stood there, the expression on her face saying she was serious. He was unsure what it was that made her want to do this, but she would probably not be happy if he didn't agree.

Scratching his beard Sheppard lets out a small chuckle before standing up. "Alright then, I guess I can allow that, the dorm has only guys in them but if I remember correctly there was a room that was completely empty. Welcome to Duel Academy, work and study hard to become the next Queen of Games." Handing over a Slifer Red uniform Maeve.

"Excuse me Chancellor." A voice called out from outside, turning both of their attention to the door to see a scrawny looking man with long black hair wearing glasses that reflected light, so his eyes wasn't visible. "I passed by Crowler who said that you have a new student who will need showing around. He seemed quite angry about something as well."

"Ah Banner, perfect timing. This is Maeve, she will be joining your dorm today. Since were already halfway through the last classes for the day, it would be best for her to get settled into the dorms rather then join a class." Sheppard explains as the man named Banner nods.

"Of course, Chancellor Sheppard, would you mind coming with me Maeve?"

"Okay, lead the way Banner." Maeve responds as she walks over to him and they both leave the office, heading straight to the dorms.

* * *

_Slifer Red Dorms_

Maeve looks around when they reach the dorms, a dirt duel field was in front of the living quarters which was a single 2 floor building with a balcony used to access the other rooms. It looked pretty much like a motel.

"Very homey." Maeve says as she walks up to the building, she stops as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, before you head off, here is your room key and I also need you to be ready to introduce yourself to your dorm mates at dinner." Banner said smiling as he then began to walk off.

Before heading to her room, she looks at the uniform she was given, long black pants, a black t-shirt and the Red Slifer jacket. She frowns at how it looks and turns around.

"Hey Professor Banner!" Banner turns as he hears his name shouted by the girl as she walks over to him. "Are there any requirements for what I have to wear?"

"Well, since we know students usually bring some other clothes with them as well, the only thing you are required to have on you is the jacket. It's mainly just to make it easier for staff to recognise your part of the academy." Banner says before quickly turning back around to his room as Maeve does the same.

Opening the door to her room shows a very simple room, a wooden desk takes up one half of the room while a triple bunk bed takes up the other, a single window was at the end of the walkway made from the bed and desk. A small table set on the right side of the room where a counter was with a sink and a mini fridge inserted into an empty cabinet slot and finally next to the counters was a door leading to small cubic shower room.

"Not bad, will be easy to get used to this." She says as she stretches her arms. Walking towards the bed, her belongings were placed on them, a few small cardboard boxes and a suitcase. It was mostly just spare clothes, but she brought a few extra things that could help pass the time.

"For now, though… what to do with this?" Holding up the jacket she still wasn't happy with it. "This wasn't made for someone like me in mind."

Rubbing the rough material she lets out another sigh as she heads to the desk and starts rummaging through the draws. They mostly contained notebooks, stationary utensils, spare card cases, a card collection book and… something sharp. Looking back at the jacket a menacing grin appears on her face. '_As long as I wear it, they're fine with it. Shouldn't matter how it looks though, right?'_

* * *

_Later_

Professor Banner stands inside the dorms dinning room as his students are all sat down just about to eat. "Before we start, I have an announcement to make." Grabbing everyone's attention with a few moans.

"Really, another announcement…"

"What do you think it is?"

"Maybe someone broke one of the rules."

"Can't I just eat my food and leave."

"Sho whatch ish abut each!" One student shouted with brown hair shaped like a Kuriboh, mouth still full of food making it hard to understand.

"Well today we have a new student joining our dorm, so I will hope you will give them a warm welcome and all get along." Banner says as he sweat drops '_That's if they were actually ready…'_

* * *

_Earlier_

"Maeve, everyone will be coming soon. Can you come with me so we can get ready to introduce you to everyone?" Banner says as he knocks on the door to Maeve's room.

"Sorry, won't be ready for a little bit!" Maeve calls out to Banner.

"But I need you to introduce yourself to everyone before there is any confusion, plus it's the best way for you to make friends."

"Well how about you just wait for everyone to arrive then say theirs a new student and I will enter when I am done? Besides, I can't exactly meet anyone when I'm not wearing the uniform."

Not having much of a rebuttal, and not wanting to speak about it any further, Banner sighs as he finally agrees and walks away.

* * *

_Back to Present_

"Great, another target for the other dorms…"

"Why should we care about this guy?"

"Hey, maybe the other dorms will lay off us to deal with the new guy."

"Are you kidding? They don't care who it is they target, all they see is red."

"Man, I can't wait to duel this new guy!" The Kuriboh haired boy perks up again.

"Jaden… I don't think they'll want to duel as soon as they get here." A boy with long cyan hair, pointing out in large clumps.

"Oh, come on Sy. How can they not be excited and want to duel first thing?" The boy who was named Jaden said before turning to Banner. "So, teach, where is the new guy?"

"Well… they were still a little busy, but they should be here any minute now-" As soon as banner says that, the door slides open as someone dashes into the middle of the room.

"Hey everybody! Names Maeve Strengton, glad to meet you all!" They shouted out full of energy as they span round to get a good look at everyone, who were just staring in shock.

"Wait, a girl?"

"Aren't all girls meant to go to Obelisk Blue?"

"Maybe she didn't do that well?"

"But the girls can only get into Obelisk Blue no matter their grade, unless they failed."

"Maybe she was kicked out of the dorms and demoted?"

"Then she would have been expelled idiot!"

Everyone was whispering to each other as they kept glance up at Maeve from time to time.

"Hey, what happened to your uniform?" Jaden asks, causing her to look down.

The jacket that she was given was reduced drastically, the right sleeve was completely torn off, lastly the bottom half of the jacket was cut down so that it stopped from her waist.

"Oh, I just made some adjustments to better suit me." She says as she spins to face Banner. "You did say that it's mainly to tell I'm part of the academy, I'm pretty sure the colour alone helps prove that."

Banner sweat drops as he lets out a light chuckle, "I suppose your right about that. So would you mind telling us something about you."

Maeve begins to grin as she turns back around, the intense, sinister look on her face silencing everyone in fear. "I'm here to be the best of the best, taking down anyone who stands between me and the top spot! I'm always up to the challenge presented by anyone and will keep on fighting till I come out on top!" Her over the top enthusiasm with the creepy look on her face has everyone stunned in silence, before bringing back down to a calmer level. "I look forward to working with you all."

"Alright!" Jaden shouts, jumping up and placing his arm around Maeve "Man, that was awesome. And it looks like you already got some competition, since I'm gonna be the next King of Games."

"Oh really? You think your up to the challenge to take down someone like me?"

"I'm up to any challenge you throw my way! … as long as it's not homework anyway."

Jaden begins to laugh while Maeve stares in confusion, quickly shrugging Jaden off her shoulder as she heads to an empty seat

After the introduction, they all begin to dig into their food and spend some time talking to each other.

* * *

_Later_

After finishing their meal, Jaden, Syrus and Maeve head outside towards their room on the 2nd floor.

"So Maeve, how about we have a duel!" Jaden says as he reaches into his bag, pulling out his duel disk.

"Jaden, isn't it a bit late to have a duel now…" Syrus says as he points out the night sky.

"Come on Sy, it's never too late to duel." Jaden replies with a beaming smile before turning back to Maeve. "So then, want to throw down?!"

"Sorry, can't right now. I have to sort some things out before I can duel anyone." She replies as she heads towards her door. "I also need to know who the strongest person here is."

"ME! I'm the strongest person here! Number one duellist, right here!" Jaden exclaims as he points at himself while Syrus lets out a sigh.

"Well, you are strong Ja. But my brother Zane is actually the number one duellist at the academy."

"WHAT?! You have a brother?! And he is the strongest!? Why didn't you tell me before?!" Jaden exclaims as he shakes Syrus by the shoulders.

"Be-Because it did-didn't seem that important-" Syrus responds as Jaden continues to shake him.

'_Zane huh… so he is strongest one here then. Seems like I have myself a goal then.' _A smirk appears on Maeve face as she opens the door. "Well, goodbye."

Without another word, she heads inside, leaving Jaden and Syrus as they are still being shaken about. '_Glad that's finally over…' _Leaning against her door to close it as she slowly slides down to the floor.

Looking around, strips of red fabric scattered across the floor, empty cardboard boxes cluttered on the counters and clothes littered along the desks.

'… _Looks like I'm not done today…' _Maeve thinks as she lets out a tired sigh and grabs the nearby bin.

* * *

**So then, bit of a sudden end, but I didn't want the first chapter to be too long. This was more of a brief introduction to Maeve Strengton to give an idea to their personality and why they are here.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the start of this. The next chapter will showcase more about Maeve, and maybe have the first duel for this series. I can't wait to get started.**

**Also please let me know what you think of this.**

**(Side note: The image used in this thumbnail was created by me and is my depiction of Maeve.) **


End file.
